


Chaos and Order

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is having a hard time getting to sleep because of the hot weather, so Lucifer shows up to help her cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and Order

You twisted in the sheets of the motel bed, sweat coating your body. For the past hour you had tried to get to sleep but to no avail. It was uncomfortable with the air conditioner broken. The cotton sheets did little to cool you off, but the childhood fear of something grabbing you in the dark tended to win over common sense. In this case, however, you were tempted to make an exception.   
Once more you rolled onto your stomach, spreading your limbs out to seek some cool spot you hadn’t overheated yet. Your foot brushed something solid. Startled, you jerked your head to peer through the darkness.  
“Hello.”   
On an instinct, you grabbed your gun from the nightstand, clicked the safety off, and aimed it at the intruder. “One wrong move and you’re toast, buddy,” you threatened.   
The figure shifted, not away from you as you had expected, but towards you. “I came to help you,” he continued. “I’ve been watching you for a while now. Seeing your dreams, hearing you call out my name.”   
You let out a derisive snort. “Right, yeah, that’s always a good thing to hear from Lucifer.”   
“I find your lack of faith disturbing.”   
“Thanks, Darth Vader, now leave.”   
A trickle of moonlight burst through the curtains, casting new shadows in the room. The gun in your hand glinted sleek black before it disappeared from your grip. Now weaponless, you started to move away from him. Lucifer reached out and latched his fingers around your ankle. Instead of kicking him like you normally would’ve done, you gasped in surprise. His touch was soothingly freezing.   
He leaned towards you, stopping so that his face was cast in the moonlight and you could see his expression. He was smirking.   
“That’s what I was trying to tell you. I have a way to cool you off,” he offered.   
The prospect of being a lower temperature was enticing. But this was Lucifer and nothing in life was free. “What’s in it for you?” you asked suspiciously. His fingers loosened around your ankle and made their way up the back of your calf. Cold spread across your skin.   
“I get to ravish your little mortal body. Not everyone gets to sleep with an archangel, you know. Don’t go getting a big head about it, but you’re kinda special to me,” he drawled. “In a ‘I think I’ll kill you last’ kind of way, not a ‘I’d spare you’ kind of way.”  
“Wow, who knew you were such a sentimentalist?” you muttered sourly. The deal was definitely not the worst you’d ever gotten. Lucifer’s vessel was attractive in a rugged sort of way and you wouldn’t mind seeing all of it. You swallowed, your mouth suddenly dry. “I have some conditions.”   
He inclined his head. “Naturally.”   
“I, um,” you paused. This was ridiculous. This couldn’t be real. Lucifer was in the Cage, not in your tiny motel room in the middle of nowhere. A laugh escaped your lips, husky with fatigue. As far as dreams went, this certainly wasn’t the worst one you had ever had. It made a nice change from all the nightmares.  
Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “You think this is a dream,” he deduced. “Oh, how sweet.” He dragged you towards him by your leg. Your chest rose and fell rapidly. For a dream, this was strangely realistic. Still, it wasn’t the first time you had a dream like this.   
Deciding to be bold, you framed his face with your hands, crushing your mouth to his. You reveled in his frigidity, finding rapture in the way he nipped at your lips and caressed your mouth with his forked tongue.   
His mouth trailed down your neck, his chilly lips absorbing the heat of your skin. You moaned in relief. If he kept that up, he could have more than his way with you. He tugged at the hem of your shirt and with a smile, you lifted the irritating fabric away from your body. It fell to the floor without another thought.   
Cool palms cupped your breasts. His thumbs brushed lightly against your nipples, making them harden. You arched into his touch, wordlessly begging for more. Lucifer was only too willing to give you what you wanted. He surged forward, latching his lips around the peaks, his tongue playing with them. You tangled your fingers into his hair, bringing him closer. He radiated something akin to a winter breeze and the more you felt it, the more you wanted.  
“In order to cool you down properly, I’m going to have to touch the hottest part of you,” he murmured, nuzzling the valley between your breasts. With a slight push, you fell against the pillows. The only thing separating you from being completely naked in front of Lucifer was your panties.   
He ripped them from your body with his teeth, the fine lace breaking easily under his ministrations.   
“Lucifer!” you gasped, sinking your nails into the sheets beneath you. You arched at the swipe of his tongue against your folds. He murmured something against you before sliding his hands up your thighs to your hips in order to pull you closer to his mouth. His forked tongue was most certainly wicked and in that moment you discovered why. You whimpered helplessly as he tilted his head to lick up the sides, his lips moving to press open-mouthed kisses to the backs of your thighs. You nearly cried out when he bit the space between your ass and your thigh.   
The funny thing was, part of you was becoming cooler, but the rest of you was heating up. He licked everywhere but where you wanted him to. “Lucifer, please.” Your hips wiggled towards him.  
“If you don’t stay still, then I’ll start over,” he warned lowly.  
Frustration made you groan. You did as he said, anyways. While he told you to be still, he never said that you couldn’t move your hands. You reached down and tugged lightly at his hair. “I need you.” The words left your mouth without permission. Pleading to Lucifer wasn’t something you wanted to become a regular thing.   
He surged up, hovering over you. With the snap of his fingers, he was naked, his cock hard against your thigh. Precome dripped from the head and found its way to your skin. Your legs wrapped around his waist, the head of his cock pressing against your stomach. He pressed his mouth to yours as he rubbed himself against your slit. You trembled beneath his touches, eager for more, always eager for more. Greed was a sin, but with Lucifer, there was no such thing as good or evil, there was only chaos and order.   
He slid into you, his eyes dropping shut as you tightened around him. A whimper left your throat. “Shh. Look at me. Look. At. Me,” he grunted, thrusting with each syllable. You nodded breathlessly, arching your back. He braced his arm mere inches from your head, pushing himself deeper into you, reaching new spots he hadn’t before.   
You knew you were close to your release, and if Lucifer’s panting was anything to go by, he was close, too. He reached down to stroke your clit with his thumb and your nails scored down him back, undoubtedly leaving marks. You cried out, burying your face in his shoulder. The steady rhythm of his hips faltered as he came.   
Neither of you moved for a minute, each of you reflectively basking in bliss. Eventually he rolled off you before wrapping his arms around you tightly. One of his hands rested on your hip. His fingers stroked the skin there and you felt a pinch.   
“What was that?” you mumbled. You were too sated to investigate for yourself.  
“Don’t worry about it. Get some sleep,” he rumbled, his lips brushing against your forehead. For someone who claimed he didn’t care somewhat, he seemed to be very attentive. Strange.  
You let out a tiny sigh of contentment, finally feeling comfortable enough to fall asleep. Your eyes closed and you drifted off into a quiet slumber.   
When you opened your eyes, you were alone in your bed. Your dream rushed back to you, sending a spark of pleasure through you. Sitting up, you noticed your clothes were back on. You frowned. You had no memory of putting them back on. It didn’t matter, it was a dream. Your clothes had never been off in the first place. It was unreasonable to be surprised.   
You stood up, stretching, and walked off to the bathroom to take a shower. Before turning on the water, you took a look at your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes widened and you brought your hand to your throat.   
A mark branded your hip.   
It hadn’t been a dream after all.


End file.
